One Drunken Night
by SyberSnake13
Summary: One Drunken Night, with little consequence. Slash SSHP, later chapter SSRL it will be MPREG
1. Chapter 1

title: One Drunken Night

author: jessitoth

Beta/secondary: Bell Witch

pairing: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter,

**WARNINGS:** violence,** rape**, language, (it will be mpreg)

disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

One Drunken Night

The hand of Harry Potter destroyed the Dark Lord, and the wizarding world celebrated Voldemort's downfall. The past years had been darker than anyone could remember life being. Voldemort's second regime had only lasted six years, but it cost the wizarding world greatly. As everyone else, Hogwarts faculty and the members of the Order of the Phoenix celebrated the victory of the light.

Harry Potter was one of those celebrating. He was twenty years old and, for the first time in his life, he was both free and drunk. Very drunk. At least, Harry was fairly sure that he was intoxicated—he'd stopped counting drinks after his sixth glass of firewhisky. Dumbledore spoke to him, but he wasn't sure what the old man said. He just couldn't concentrate. He faintly heard Dumbledore bid to Professor Snape to escort him, Harry, back his rooms.

Strong arms slipped around his waist and held him up as they made their way to his chamber. They had just gone through Harry's bedroom door when he noticed a faint smell of sandalwood and vanilla. He couldn't fathom where the scent was coming from for a moment, then realised that it emitted from the other man's skin. Soft, white skin. He looked up at his company, really _seeing_ him for the first time in his life—attractive, dark, and mysterious. Severus Snape. For a minute, Harry just stared. He'd always liked the slim, tall frame and elegant, long fingers.

His mouth went dry as he moved forward. His mind was foggy with lust and his cock hardened in need. His breath hitched: his mouth was over Snape's. When he couldn't get his tongue inside, he bit hard on Snape's lower lip. He heard a faint gasp, then the mouth opened and Harry was granted access, kissing Severus hard. As he ravished the older man's mouth, he backed Snape up to the four-poster bed.

Severus hadn't been in a good mood. Damn Dumbledore and his Order! The man thought he was a god or something. He'd asked another favour, and now he was here, having escorted Dumbledore's golden boy back to his room. Potter was heavily inebriated; and he smelled, for heaven's sake. It was disgusting.

As soon as they were safely in the bedroom, Severus just wanted to dump Potter and get the hell out of there. He was shocked when the little prat kissed him, and gasped in pain when he felt his lower lip bitten so hard it was probably bleeding. Potter thrust his tongue inside Severus' mouth. He tried to move away, but the attempt was fruitless as Potter followed him. He then tried to push the boy away, but he'd backed into something hard and fallen backwards. The air was pushed out of him as he landed on the bed.

Harry was intoxicated by more than alcohol, but by the delicate, warm body so close to him. It moved against him, and he didn't know anything anymore. Just one thing was essential—to get inside and fuck the body hard and rough. He moaned at the thought. He moved closer and pushed backward, forcing Snape to fall onto the bed. He thought he heard a hungry moan, but didn't know if it had come from himself or Severus. Either way, his cock jumped at the sound. A quick, whispered spell and both of their clothes disappeared. He climbed on the bed.

Severus tried to push him back, and Harry wondered if Snape liked to be dominant. Well, not now. He was stronger and heavier than Snape, so he was easily able to hold the other man down. With a bit of effort, he gathered both of Snape's wrists in one hand and pinned them above the dark head. He liked the sight: Severus Snape moving wantonly under him. He felt as his heart began to beat a bit faster and he licked his dry lips.

Damn. He needed both of his hands. A simple Binding spell solved the problem, freeing Harry to lick and bite at the moon-pale body. As he moved downward, he heard Snape gasp or moan, he couldn't tell which. Harry smirked.

He pushed Severus' legs apart and moved between them. The body below him tensed as he moved a hand to the small pucker. It was hot and tight, so fucking _tight_. Harry just wanted to slip inside. A lubrication spell, and then he used one hand to hold down the bucking hips and the other to guide his hard cock to Snape's opening.

"No!" Snape nearly screamed when he slipped further in.

That voice was so dark and sexy. _So Snape wants to play hard to get now?_ He almost snorted.

With one hard thrust he settled fully inside. Severus' muscles tightened around him, and he heard the scream of pleasure. It was a heady sound: he couldn't help but start to move, plunging fast and hard. Severus' screams quieted to thin whimpers and moans. Harry loved the sounds the other man made.

Some time later, the flushed body stilled below him, and something made his movement easier. With a last shove, he buried himself deep in Snape, filling him with semen.

Cold. Severus felt cold when his clothing disappeared and the night air hit his naked skin. When Potter got on the bed, his brain caught up to what was happening. _The drunken brat was trying to rape him!_

He tried to get away, to dodge the younger man, but he lost the fight. His mind screamed 'No!' when Potter managed to pin his wrists down, and he knew defeat as conjured ropes replaced the hands holding him. He was licked and bitten, feeling as though he were under a blade. He gasped in pain. Potter forced his legs open, bruising the pale skin as he grabbed hold and held Severus down. He yelled again, 'No!', aloud this time, to no affect.

Then there was pain, total pain that shot through his body and worsened as he felt his muscles clench. After the first thrusts, his unprepared body was bleeding. He was in pain, trembling. There was a burning inside. He lost consciousness, and couldn't remember anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One Drunken Night

Author: jessitoth

Beta/secondary: Bell Witch

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Severus/Harry, Severus? (maybe in later chapter)

Archive: anywhere you like

Rating: R to NC17

Part: 2?

Authors notes & Warnings: slash, violence, rape, language, (it will be mpreg)

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

**One Drunken Night: Part 2**

When Harry woke up the next day, he found himself in his bed. His skull felt ready to explode, and when he tried to open his eyes, the blinding light only made his headache worse. He kept his eyelids firmly closed.

At that point, he felt something move beside him. He gently turned his head and cracked his eyes open a tiny bit. He found himself face-to-face with none other than Professor Snape, Hogwarts' own evil, greasy git. Yelping, Harry scrambled backward and tumbled down from the bed. He wheezed in panic.

_Calm down, Harry,_ he said to himself as he rose from the floor. Slowly, the events of the previous night came back to him. He roughly remembered the party and Snape escorting him back to his room. He recalled that he found it funny that they were now almost the same height. Then, a tiny shred of memory of the slim but muscular chest--the other man lying spread out on the bed. Harry's mouth watered at the memory of hot tightness around his cock.

He couldn't believe it--he'd just had sex with his former Potions master. He'd never live this down if anybody ever got wind of it. Knowing Snape, he'd use the incident to humiliate Harry, who didn't doubt Snape's ability to make his life a living hell.

Harry bit his lower lip. He had no choice but to remember for himself what had happened. But maybe if--a big 'if'--Snape didn't remember, then he couldn't possibly use the incident to torment his old student. Then Harry could live his life--his new life of freedom that he didn't want to jeopardise because of one night's mistake--one night he didn't even remember.

Yes, this was a perfect solution. Well, not perfect, but all he could think of on such short notice. Harry summoned his wand and whispered a powerful Sleeping Spell so that Snape wouldn't wake up. He wiped the memories of the previous night with a quick "_Obliviate_". That done, he just needed to get Snape back down to his dungeon.

Harry moved closer to the bed and pulled the quilt off the older man's body. A gasp escaped his lips--Snape was covered with bruises and a few bite marks. Harry grimaced. He had never been too good with Healing Spells, but he'd have to give it a try. He spelled away the worst of the marks and pulled the covers lower. There were more bruises, and between Snape's legs the white sheet was darkened with blood. Harry bit his lip again and gently moved a leg so he could heal the injuries.

He remembered a spell Hermione had mentioned once. The description had been in Latin or Greek. He wasn't sure, but he recalled that it was usually used to heal. _It will have to do,_ he concluded, and whispered the spell. A yellow light came out of his wand and a similar light glowed on Snape's belly. He heard a faint whimper from the man, then the light faded. _He must have had internal injuries: that's why he was glowing like that._

After healing all the damages, Harry quickly got his and Snape's clothing and began to dress them both. He pulled out his father's invisibility cloak and covered Snape with it, levitating the body down to the dungeon.

Severus woke up on the cold dungeon floor, his mind foggy. He had no idea how he had got here or why he was lying on the floor. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to remember what had happened last night. Somehow, this particular information escaped him. He felt very uneasy--lost memories never meant anything good. There were two possibilities: one, that he was drunk last night. This was unlikely, as he rarely drank, and usually not much when he did. The other choice was a Memory Charm. But why would anyone have obliviated him?

He ached all over his body, and lying on the cold stone wasn't helping. When he tried to sit up, he felt a pain in his lower body. He froze, knowing only one thing that could have caused this type of discomfort--sex.

His mind raced. He'd had sex with someone and he couldn't remember who it was or how it had happened. Whoever it was didn't want him to remember and had modified his memory. He trembled, and his muscles spasmed uncontrollably. He didn't remember, but the state of his body spoke volumes. He fell back to the floor, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One Drunken Night

Beta/secondary: Bell Witch (my lovely and irreplaceable Beta who help me to get this story straight. Thanks so much Bell Witch.)

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Severus/Harry, Severus? (maybe in later chapter)

Archive: anywhere you like

Rating: R to NC17

Part: 3?

Authors notes & Warnings: slash, violence, rape, language, mpreg

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

-

**One Drunken Night**

_**Part 3**_

-

Remus growled. His head hurt like hell--he knew he shouldn't have had so much to drink last night. But it had been an unusual situation, and events like these didn't happen more than once in a man's--or werewolf's--life. At last they'd won the war against the Dark Lord who would return no more. Such a thing required celebration.

As he shifted, he noticed that he wasn't in his own bed. This thing he was lying on was much too hard to be a normal bed and, if his senses weren't fooling him, it was made of leather. The second thing he noticed was that he was wearing the clothes he'd worn yesterday. They smelled strongly of alcohol and the stench was difficult to bear with his werewolf senses. His stomach rolled and he quelled the urge to vomit.

He cracked open one eye to find himself on the couch in the teacher's lounge. The room, like he himself, had seen better days. It was untidy, to put it mildly. Remus rolled onto his back and pulled himself into a sitting position. His head ached and his stomach rolled again. He needed to find some hangover potion.

Normally, he would simply go to Poppy and ask for a vial, but at this hour she'd probably hex him for bothering her unless it was a real emergency. Even though it felt like an emergency to him, he didn't think she'd see it quite the same. That left Severus. Or he could just lay back and die. Well, Severus was always an early riser so perhaps he was up already. Remus stood on his unstable legs and made his way down to the Potions master's lair.

He had made it as far as the Entrance Hall, where he was almost able to convince himself that he was going to be fine and should just go back to his rooms, when his sensitive nose caught a faint smell: blood and semen. He stopped dead, closing his eyes and concentrating, he sniffed. He turned toward the faint scent and opened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat when he realised where the smell came from. It was coming from the entrance to the dungeons.

He didn't really notice that he was moving, but he soon found himself running through the dark corridors toward the smell. It grew stronger and he spotted a dark figure. It was Severus Snape, who seemed to have collapsed on the floor outside his own chambers.

Remus stood transfixed for a minute before he saw Severus' body curl in on itself, a pained expression on his face. The wolf in Remus growled, and pulled him from his musings. He rushed forward, lightly shaking Severus' shoulder, but the man stayed unconscious. Carefully, he pulled the figure into his arms. He caught a faint whimper as he lifted up the slim form.

Mixed in with Severus' own unique smell was another familiar scent, as well as the odors of blood and sex. Deep growls escaped his mouth and he felt the wolf in him become restless. _His pack member was hurt._ His wolf self howled in anger. He was not unfamiliar with this feeling, for he had first felt it when Lily and James had been killed and again when Sirius had fallen through the veil.

"Severus," he called the black-haired man who moved in his arms. Severus stilled, but Remus didn't know why. Had he heard Remus' voice? Did he think Remus would cause him harm? He hoped Severus didn't feel like that.

He stood up with his burden that was far too light for his liking and started to move toward the hospital wing. He went carefully so as not to cause further damage.

Halfway to his destination, Severus shuddered in his arms. As he looked down he noticed Severus' long, delicate fingers grabbing his robe and clinging like his life depended on it. Oddly, his face was relatively peaceful as he lightly nuzzled into Remus' neck.

When he arrived at the hospital wing, Remus opened the door with a loud 'bang' that echoed through the otherwise silent room. Severus was still unwittingly clasping at Remus' robes.

Poppy stormed out of her office at the noise and angrily asked: "What happened?" But her face softened the moment she saw her visitor's face and the black figure in his arms.

"What happened?" she asked again, but now her voice was softer and trembling with emotion. She had thought that after the Dark Lord's defeat Severus would not need her care again.

"I don't know. I found him on the floor outside of his rooms in this state," Remus replied.

Poppy recovered herself rapidly, pushing her feelings aside. She needed to move quickly for her patient's sake--not as a friend but as the mediwitch she was.

"Lay him down on that bed and help me undress him, then you'll have to go out," she said, pointing to the bed closest to her office. She brought a few basic potions out and placed them near the bed before helping Remus remove Severus' clothing.

"Can't I stay here, just in case you need me?" Remus begged. He was sure why, but there was an incredibly strong urge inside his very soul that wanted to protect Severus and be near him.

"No, you can't," she said while she pushed him out the door. "Find Albus, for Merlin's sake!" she added and shut the door.

Remus stood and blinked at the closed door. Then he reminded himself that he had to notify Dumbledore of what had happened. He hurried through the corridors with long steps while questions raced through his mind with a similar speed. He was almost at the Headmaster's office when he met up with Dumbledore himself, who greeted him with his usual cheerful voice. After Remus told him of the morning's events, the face showed every bit of his 150 years.

After more than a half-hour's waiting, Poppy called them in.

"How is he? Will he recover?" Remus asked with a little more volume and vehemence than was really required.

"I've given him potions for healing and Dreamless Sleep. Now he needs to rest. It's all I can do in this situation. His body will recover quickly, but his soul...I don't know," she replied in a low voice that was full of sadness. Her eyes unconsciously went to the still form on the bed.

Remus looked at the Headmaster, but he was just staring at the floor with a strange expression on his face. Remus wasn't really listening to their conversation until he caught the Headmaster's anxious voice demanding answers.

"I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"

Remus turned his gaze to the mediwitch, waiting for her reply.

"Albus, he was raped." Poppy's voice was steely and her eyes blazed with anger as she spoke. "And Severus is pregnant."

The words slowly sank into Remus' mind. He'd known, but he hadn't _known_. He growled deep in his throat. _I will kill whoever did this_, he thought feverishly. The blood in his veins was filled with a werewolf's anger that wanted to tear its target into little pieces.

"Who was the bastard that did this?" Remus whispered.

Albus Dumbledore was silent. He wanted to know himself who had injured his dark child so badly, but there was an uneasy feeling in him that he couldn't explain. When he heard Remus' words, he looked up, a bit of the usual twinkle restored to his eyes. Perhaps there was some hope in this dark time. _Perhaps Remus' reaction is a good sign_.

"Now calm down, we will find out who did it," Albus said. "But for now, could you stay here with Severus? I'm sure he will be glad to see a friendly face when he wakes up."

Remus nodded.

Albus' eyes rested on Severus' still figure for a moment before he started to walk out of the hospital wing. He needed to talk to Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: One Drunken Night

Beta/secondary: Bell Witch (my lovely and irreplaceable Beta who help me to get this story straight. Thanks so much Bell Witch.)

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Severus/Harry, Severus? (maybe in later chapter)

Archive: anywhere you like

Rating: R to NC17

Part: 4?

Authors notes & Warnings: slash, violence, rape, language, mpreg

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

-

**One Drunken Night**

_**Part 4**_

Remus sat beside Severus Snape's immobile form watching the one person left who reminded him of his old friends. Remus doubted that Severus would ever look at him as a friend—or even as a man—just a filthy werewolf. The idea that Severus hated him was always there. He remembered their school days: when the Marauders would play a prank on the dark-haired boy, how he wanted to go and cheer him up, how he wanted to protect him more than anything else. At first he'd thought it was because Severus was the smallest boy in their class. Later, he'd grown up into the cold, serpentine bastard he was now, and the protective instincts went away entirely. Until this morning, when he'd spotted Snape on the cold dungeon floor, and the protective instincts came back full force.

He wasn't sure anymore why he wanted to lay beside the man and protect him so much, but he couldn't escape the feeling—he was not even sure that he wanted to. Maybe it was because of Severus' pregnancy. He hadn't felt like this in years. No, even back in school he hadn't been like this, like a lovesick puppy.

What was he thinking? Severus wouldn't be falling in love with a man he hated, possibly even more than Voldemort himself.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He inhaled deeply and started to make a plan, a logical way to deal with the situation. And the situation was that Severus would first have to come to terms with being pregnant. As to the possibility that he would even begin to think of Remus in terms of being the second parent to the child… Damn! Why was he thinking such strange thoughts? They had too much negative history between them for there ever to be a happy ending between them.

First, Severus detested him. Well, maybe not _detested_, maybe just hated. Not as though there was much of a difference.

Second, Remus was a werewolf. Even if Severus hadn't hated him for being friends with those who had bullied him in school, he'd hate him for that alone. And Sirius' little prank didn't help the situation any.

Third… third, Severus was not the best-looking man. Looking closely, he could now see he wasn't a bad looking man either, maybe a bit unkempt. The marble-like skin with the ebony hair was almost sexy. Then there was this thing about the long, delicate fingers—so elegant. And without the ever-present sneer, he looked younger and almost carefree. Maybe it was not having the fate of the Wizarding world on his shoulders, or perhaps it was simply because he was unconscious. He chuckled a little at his private joke.

A faint whimper caught his sensitive ears, sounding suspiciously like a 'no.' A faint tremor ran through the lithe body and a frown began to form on the man's face. Then Severus started to thrash, tried to fight, in his dream, whoever it was that had done this to him.

Remus could see his…friend?… Severus hurting and tried to comfort him, to soothe his fears. It seemed as though Severus did calm a bit at his touch. Remus trailed his fingers up and down one arm, nearly jerking back violently when Severus took hold of it and turned away, forcing Remus to rise from his chair. He considered the pros and cons of sitting beside Severus on the bed, undecided until his arm started to go numb. So, he eased himself down beside the dark man, his wolf self so content with the close contact that he nearly growled aloud with pleasure. He tried to get comfortable and ended with his back against the headboard and Severus sleeping peacefully in his lap. The unconscious figure turned and pressed closer to Remus, who found himself petting the—thanks to Poppy—now grease-free hair. It felt right.

For a long time he just watched Severus sleep, then the adrenaline that had earlier infused him slipped away. He closed his eyes for a moment. Just for a moment, he said to himself.

§§§§§

At the same time as Remus was dropping off to sleep, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was making his way through another part of the castle, heading towards the person who had last seen Severus before this had happened. People often said he was nearly omnipotent, that he knew every little secret in the castle. The truth was that he was simply a man, an old man.

He loved his dark child dearly and wanted to protect him as he protected so many others. But his efforts on Severus' behalf had always been fruitless, had come second to the greater good. He was determined to make it right this time.

He stood before Harry's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again—nothing.

He hoped that Harry hadn't also been hurt last night. He opened the door and stepped inside. A chill ran up his back at the sight: the room was a disaster, with clothes everywhere. But the bed was too tidy and had new sheets on it. Something was not right. He wasn't exactly sure of what it was, but knew he wouldn't like what he found.

"Harry," he called out to the empty bedroom. "Harry, are you here?"

Muffled sounds came from the bathroom, and something crashed to the floor. Then Harry stepped out.

"Headmaster, I didn't hear you come in." The young man sounded almost normal. If he hadn't been a professor for nearly fifty years he might not have caught a faint tremor in Harry's voice. He was afraid of something, or someone. Albus stepped closer, a smile frozen on his face.

"Harry, my boy, I didn't know you would leave so early." Harry had never been good at Occlumency, no matter how they'd tried to teach him to close his mind—he was simply too emotional, too impulsive. Albus caught a hint of regret and shame in the boy's, no, young man's mind. It puzzled him a bit, and a small Slytherin instinct screamed that the evidence was there, that Harry was guilty of causing Severus' misery. His Gryffindor side doubted that Harry would ever do something like that, not Harry. Surely not Harry. But then, why the regret? Why the shame?

"Harry, what have you done?"

He saw Harry turn pale and he stepped back. "I thought he wouldn't remember. I wiped his memory. I thought… he wasn't supposed to remember. It was a mistake."

"Why?"

"Why? How can you ask that?" Harry sounded a bit hysterical at this point. "He'd make my life a living hell. This is Snape. He'd tell everyone that I'm… Oh hell, he'd have told everybody that we were together, just to make me look bad, just so people would laugh at me. I didn't want to be laughed at: I just want to live like a normal man and not some freak."

"Harry, what did you do last night?" Albus sounded stern to his own ears, but he needed to know what happened. He needed to know that Harry was… maybe not innocent, but not entirely guilty of the crime Albus thought he'd committed. He needed reassurance so that he could do what was best for everyone concerned.

Harry looked shaken, guilty, and ashamed. His voice stuttered and his face burned in embarrassment. "We had sex."

Albus closed his eyes. Harry had been drunk last night. He hadn't known what he was doing, had thought that he'd just had sex. But Albus doubted that Severus would share the young man's viewpoint, and he couldn't remember what had happened. He needed to act for the greater good. And the greater good was on Harry's side. "As it ever is," he almost thought he heard Severus' voice, but knew it was his inner sense of right.

There were still Dark Wizards out there, and some Death Eaters as well. Harry was the hero of the Wizarding world, the hope of the future. Albus knew what he needed to do. He didn't like it, but it needed to be done.

"Harry, listen to me. I want you to pack your things and leave the castle within the hour. You will not return, will never come close to Severus again. Is that clear? I want to hear it from your own mouth. Swear it."

Harry was taken aback by the rigidity in Dumbledore's voice, but he wouldn't complain. He was surprised to get off so easily.

Before Dumbledore left Harry to pack, he turned on his heels and asked one more question.

"Are you one hundred percent sure it was just sex, that it was based on mutual agreement, that Severus was like any other lover should be?" His voice was cold and every word cut into Harry's soul like a knife.

Harry wanted to say 'yes,' but he couldn't. When the door closed the realization hit him full force. But it was just another—and bloody good—reason to leave as quickly as possible. He would think about it later.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: One Drunken Night

Beta/secondary: Bell Witch

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Severus/Harry, Severus/Remus (maybe in later chapter)

Archive: anywhere you like

Rating: R to NC17

Part: 5?

Authors notes & Warnings: slash, violence, rape, language, mpreg

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

**

* * *

**

**One Drunken Night**

**Chapter 5**

Harry walked down to the castle's gate. When he got there he looked back to take a last glance at the first place he'd ever really called home. Here, he'd first had the hope that he wasn't a useless freak. Here, he got a family, and for the first time in his life, the feeling that he was wanted and loved. Going felt like he was leaving a piece of himself behind.

The events of last night had ruined everything: he couldn't come back in a long time, maybe never. He doubted that--Dumbledore would forgive him for obliviating Snape. He shrugged. What he could remember of last night had been good. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel the warm body below as it thrashed and pushed up to him. He recalled the tight heat that had encircled his member.

He shuddered at the memory, not really understanding what Dumbledore meant. Maybe it had been a bit rough, but they'd been drunk. At least Harry had been.

He sighed and turned away from Hogwarts. He'd always wanted to travel and see the world, and now was a good opportunity to do so. When he returned to Great Britain, he would come back and seek out Dumbledore. He'd surely have forgiven him by then. Perhaps he'd seek out Snape for a night or two. He smiled at himself, then Apparated away.

_§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§_

Severus' jet black eyes opened. He was in a warm bed with someone lying beside him. What? He sat up suddenly. The movement caused Remus Lupin to open his yellowish eyes and they stared at each other for a long time.

Severus looked around. He was in the hospital wing, but why? He remembered waking up on the cold, stone floor near his chamber and then collapsing again. But how he got there in the first place was a mystery. He licked his dry lips and slipped inside his mind. It was a technique he'd long used when he needed to remember something. But this mystery remained unsolved--he just could not remember how he'd come to be lying outside his rooms. The last thing he could recall was being at the party last night. But he hadn't been drunk: he never drank that much. He knew this feeling, had felt it once or twice before. He'd been obliviated. but who could have done it and why?

He emerged from his memories and focused on Remus, who was lightly shaking his arm to get his attention. The wolf-like eyes watched him, concerned. The light baritone voice washed over him like a soothing blanket.

"Severus? Severus, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." His voice cracked. He needed some water. Then he felt a light tingling in his lower back and farther down. He frowned. "What happened?"

He hated to ask, but from Remus' reaction, the werewolf knew something. He looked away almost guiltily. "Lupin," he growled out warningly.

"Uhm, Severus, I am not sure I'm the best person to tell you. I think I should go and call Poppy or Albus. Yes, I'll be back in a minute." He was halfway out of bed when Poppy slipped inside the infirmary, so he dropped back in defeat. He didn't want to tell Severus what had happened, but he didn't want to leave him alone, either. He needed to be here to soothe Severus' pain.

"I see you are finally awake, Severus. We were worried for you." Poppy's voice was calm and light, but she frowned. "What are you two doing in one bed in my infirmary? Such things are better left to your own quarters."

At first, two pairs of confused eyes looked at her and then they widened nearly simultaneously as the realisation of what she'd said struck home. Remus went deep red and fairly flew out of bed. Severus flushed also, a slight reddening of his cheeks.

"Poppy, please tell me what happened. My last memories are of being at last night's party--I think someone obliviated me but cannot think of who would have done so or why." He looked up at her with endless black eyes that fairly pleaded for answers and her heart went out to him.

"Please stay clam, Severus. We don't know anything for certain as yet. Remus found you on the floor of the dungeons near your chambers not three hours ago."

Severus nodded at her words and gave Remus an almost thankful look, then turned back to Poppy and indicated for her to continue speaking.

"He brought you here. I have performed some spells for analysis. They show that you have had a rough sexual encounter--with another man." She held up her hand to silence his outburst. "We don't know what happened. It might have simply gone too far and not be rape, although that is possible. But whoever did it tried to erase the evidence by healing your wounds and--as you suspected--obliviating the memory."

When she finished her explanation, she noticed that Severus was shivering and Remus was practically itching to pull the other man close. Perhaps this would draw the two together, and Severus certainly needed all the help he could get in his condition. His condition. It was better to simply tell him about it all at once, at least she hoped so.

"And I discovered that you are pregnant."

Blank black eyes looked back at her as the meaning of what she'd just said sank in. The eyes widened and Snape's gaze travelled down to his stomach. A trembling hand moved over it as if in an attempt to feel the baby inside of him.

"But how? … It usually requires a curse, spell, or potion. I am sure I have not had such a potion. I certainly did not brew it, not being desperate to have a family. And I don't see what anyone else would get out of my becoming pregnant."

Poppy and Remus exchanged a smile. Severus' cold Slytherin mind was working and keeping him in control of his fears better than their worry ever could.

"We don't know the exact cause yet. I suspect it was a spell. Albus sealed the castle immediately after Remus brought you here, but the attacker--if that's what happened--could have been gone by then. But perhaps whoever did it is still here."

"Then the candidates can be narrowed down to the Gryffindors."

"What?" Remus almost yelled.

"Lupin, please try and think logically," said Severus whilst rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Had the attacker been from Ravenclaw or Slytherin, they would have left at once. A Hufflepuff would likely not have had the audacity to do such a thing at all. The only remaining possibilities are Gryffindors."

Remus had to concur with the logic of that, and Poppy's stern gaze said that she agreed as well.

"There must be some evidence to point out who has done this," Severus said, determined. He looked at Poppy with an inscrutable sort of pleading. Not many people ever saw him like this, but Poppy was one of the few. She could rarely be swayed, not if her patient's health was on the line.

Remus had never seen this side of Severus but he decided he liked it. He wished that he could share the almost friendly arguing.

Poppy sighed. She wanted Severus to rest more but knew when to give up. If she didn't, Severus would simply leave the moment her back was turned and she wouldn't see him until he collapsed. Neither one of them needed that. If she gave in now, he would be more co-operative later. So she nodded. "But you shouldn't be alone. Remus will go with you--or you won't go at all."

A frustrated look crossed Severus' features but he nodded his agreement and was out of bed almost instantly. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and transfigured the hospital robe she'd put on him into a plain black one.

"I need a bath and fresh clothes," he said, more to himself than the other two occupants of the room. He was halfway to Poppy's office when he noticed that Lupin wasn't behind him. He looked over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

"You want me to come with you?" Remus asked in total disbelief.

"I wasn't given a choice," he reminded the other man.

Remus got to his feet and followed quickly. They were soon out of the room and so didn't hear Poppy's laughter behind them.

_§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§_

Remus stood in Severus plain, tidy room. The walls were covered with books. As soon as they'd flooed down here, Severus disappeared into the bathroom. Remus waited in the sitting room, examining his surroundings. There were four doors--one led to Severus' bedroom, one to the bath, and the others to his workroom and office.

The sound of running water got louder and he turned. He froze as his gaze caught a sight that he hadn't expected to see--ever.

The door to the bathroom had opened slightly and in the mirror he saw the reflection of Severus' naked body under the shower. The glittering drops of water fell down over the moon white skin and the ebony hair flowed over Severus' shoulders and framed the pale face. His long, dark eyelashes were clearly visible on it.

Remus knew that it was wildly inappropriate to be thinking of Severus in a sexual manner after what had happened to him. He should look away. He glanced back and caught the sight of jet black eyes staring directly at him. He turned away as fast as he could and hoped Severus hadn't noticed him looking.


	6. Chapter 6

Well this chapter's betaing/correction was given as a gift from **K. Stewart** (aiunau...). I like to thank for this gift. Hope you will like it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Severus looked up and around. He felt like someone was watching him. The hair on his neck and arm arose. His dark gaze roamed over his bathroom. His thin frame shuddered despite the warm shower.

If he closed his eyes, or thought hard enough, he could almost feel phantom fingers from his memory on his body, running up his side, caressing his thigh, touching him. He shuddered again and felt a bit sick as well. He could not fathom why this man had wanted him. If he had just attacked him he could understand, he was not the most popular man in Hogwarts, or the Wizarding World. Lots of people thought he was a Death Eater who just fooled Dumbledor, who had just turned aside because he was frightened for his life. But who would attack him that way? He closed his eyes. Before he could not even think about it, he needed to come clear with what had happened. It was a rape. He knew that. He was not sure if this man had raped his body by taking him against his will, or the sex had been consensual, but he had then raped his mind destroying all memory of it, or both. Severus had partaken in partner's fantasies before, but never truly rough, not ever like this. If forced, he was not sure which he would choose? Maybe the mind rape would not be so bad; so then his child would not be the product of a sexual rape.

Severus knew he could have everything aborted now. He could have, if he wanted. But it never occurred as a solution to correct his problem. Already the thought to abort it, to kill it, filled him with dread. Severus' hand moved unconsciously on his stomach, where his child lay inside him. He could not help but smile. He always wanted a family, one child or more. He had dreamt about it so many times and now he would have it, maybe not the way he wanted or how he dreamt it, but that did not matter. One more of his dreams was broken. Who counts anyway; so many of his dreams and wishes were lost to him, were soiled by others' hands, or by his own. He did not dare to dream anymore, but he knew he would keep this baby, his baby. And he wouldn't let anyone take away or destroy his new family. His ink black eyes flashed in determination. He was a Slytherin and he would do anything in his power to keep it.

He looked up and his gaze settled on his mirror where he could see his reflection. His skin was pale except his hands and face where it had a bit of yellowish colour from potion's fumes from his long years as a Potion's Master. His teeth were crooked; his hair grew too long over his forehead, often giving his students their only break of his piercing stare, and covering his sarcastic mouth too; his nose was a bit long and hooked; and his body was too skinny and bony. He would need to change nourishment and personal care for his future health: his and his unborn child.

But he had other problems at the moment. He needed to find out who attacked him, and why. Maybe the why was not even relevant, he could think up enough reasons: revenge for example. But he swore to Merlin he would find out who it had been.

He shut off the water, stepped outside the shower stall and pulled a soft white towel around him. In this near silence he could hear Lupin moving around in the living room.

Severus would not say it out loud but he was grateful for the company, even if it was the werewolf. Although they did not like each other much, he knew Lupin was a honourable man, one who would keep his word, help him find his attacker. Today, he sensed Lupin had made an unspoken commitment to do more than help with Severus' search, and would watch over and protect him, even to the endangerment of his own safety. Not that he, Severus could not protect himself, but the thought that someone else would protect him, his unborn child as well, filled him with warmth and safety. He felt like he could count on someone. It was not a feeling he usually associated with the presence of a Griffendor. He stepped over the side-door leading to his bedroom so he could dress.

When Severus emerged from his bedroom, he wore his usual black robes, his face paler then usual, his hair a bit wet, but he stood tall and strong, like last night never happened. But Remus knew he could smell the other man's emotions: his fear, his anger, his hurt, and his confusion. His wolf whined in his mind. Usually Remus never felt this close to his wolf self if it was not a full moon. He wanted to take Severus in his arm, to protect him, to keep him safe, to never allow him alone anywhere. His wolf urged him to take the dark haired Slytherin into bed, and not just in a platonic way. Remus shook his head to clear it from the mental picture his wolf created. For Merlin sake, what was his problem? Severus was just raped, yet he wanted to take him, even by force if he did not want it. No. 'No' he screamed in his mind. No, we will wait and try to… to what? Court him, befriend him, mate him, or dominate him? He heard Severus voice calling him he looked up and his yellowish eyes meet Severus black ones.

"Huh?"

"I asked if we can start the investigation?" snarled Severus.

"Yes, of course."

"We should start where you found me, and follow the clues from there." Remus nodded and moved toward Severus' chamber's front door, he opened it and looked around the place he had found Severus earlier, on the floor, not even 5 feet away from where they stood now.

"I found you before that statue."

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"Are you really that slow, Lupin?" Said Severus, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Who ever it was knew where my rooms are. Anything else?"

"Yes, I remember smelling something familiar. I could not pinpoint exactly what, but if I smell it again I will recognize it, or him."

Severus' dark eyes wandered around the secluded corridor. His eyes stopped on one of the painting at the far end of the corridor, then they moved toward the spot he was found. He had a shaky memory of wakening up on a cold floor, feeling both the pain and the cold, but nothing else.

"Lupin, go ask those in the portraits if they saw anything."

"Okay, and what about you?"

"I will look for magical signatures." With that Severus stepped closer to the statue and pulled out his wand. Remus watched him for a second before heading toward the portraits.

Severus pulled out his wand, concentrating to recall some of the charms and spells he learned in his youth.

"Adoleo" was a spell that the Aurors' usually use. It would collect all smells from the air and analyse them. A scroll appeared out of the thin air and resulting words started to form on it. Severus watched as it listed what odours remained: the first consisted of potion ingredients, male sweat, alcohol, and blood. It was his smell, he was sure, although the smell of the alcohol puzzled him a bit. The next he identified as Lupin's. This smell was newer, more vivid then the first, it was the smell of sweat, alcohol, grass and chocolate. But the third puzzled him. There was the smell of a man, alcohol, sex, blood, panic, anger, and lust. All smells became unique when they mixed with someone's sweat. That way Severus could identify the man. Of course, first he needed to find that man. It would be of no use to him now, only later for verification. He rolled up the paper and put it in his pocket. And cast the next incantation.

" Verificum Subscriptio." This spell was not entirely light magic; it was nearer to dark magic. It was also used mainly by Aurors. It helped to identify one's magical signature. A paper appeared again, brown ink started to appear, letter by letter. The ink colour could show many things: what House the man belonged (red for Gryffendor, green for Slytherins, yellow for Hufflepuff, and blue for Ravenclaw). There were also colours for magical creature blood as well. The shadow of brown ink wrote: Gryffendor, werewolf, 30-ish, early 40-ish. That would be Lupin. The second was a pregnant Severus. The pen stopped moving. Severus took the paper and rolled it up. Someone had destroyed all previous odour signatures in this corridor.

He stood up and summoned the Bloody Baron. "Evoco Lord Baron." He did not needed to wait for long for the Slytherin House's ghost.

"How may I help you, Severus?" he asked in his fey voice.

"Baron, I need your and the other ghost's help. Someone attacked me last night, and obliviated my memories of it." The Baron looked mad. How dare someone attack one of Hogwarts' own within its hollowed walls.

"We will ask around the portraits and house-elfs, and report back." With that the ghost left thought the ceiling. Severus heard nearing footsteps.

"What have you found out, Lupin?"

"Not much. The paintings did not notice anyone on the corridor after you left, about 7."

"Mhm, it means our man either used an invisibility potion or cloak. He has to be rich or a member of an old family if he could acquire either of the two."

"Could he not make the potion himself?"

"No, it is too complex to make; almost as hard as to brew the Wolfsbain."

"Oh."

"We can't find out anything else here. The Baron will contact us if he has any news. It's time to ask last night's guests as well. Maybe someone saw something."

TBC


End file.
